


Forgotten Lunch

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [40]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom Lena, F/F, Poor Alex - Freeform, Sub Kara, Traumatised Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: • Lena walks in on Kara getting off. (You make up the reason why Lena was at Kara's apartment.) Kara has a major crush on Lena and was getting off to her. (Maybe have Kara moan Lena's name and Lena hears her. But Lena isn't embarrassed she's smirking and like 'so adorable blonde puppy Kara has a crush on me/thinks of me while getting off?') Have Kara be all shy and flustered and blushing and embarrassed and nervous and stuttering and scared and Lena be all teasing and smirking and confident and smug and in control and all knowing and calm and collected! That's my favorite! Top and dominant Lena and bottom and submissive Kara! (Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, maybe have her tell Kara that)





	Forgotten Lunch

She can`t believe her ears, she can`t believe her eyes. But here it is right in front of her, indisputable proof, she doesn’t mean to, not consciously at least, but she can't help but pause to watch the way Kara cants her hips. She can't help the shiver that runs down her spine at the breathy moan that follows.

"Lena" Kara moans and it sounds like a prayer and damn if it doesn’t do things to her to hear Kara like this.

She suddenly realises just what she is doing and she makes for the door only to pause as Kara`s keys fall from the side. She manages to catch them before they hit the floor but it is too late. Kara`s eyes snap open and she lets out a high pitched "Lena" as she brings the sheet up to cover herself.

She doesn’t know what does it, what brings her forth into this madness but Lena freezes, her back straightens and a smirk forms on her full lips "yes Darling?" she asks like nothing is amiss

"what… what are you doing here?" Kara stammers trying to recover

Lena raises an eyebrow slightly "we were supposed to have lunch at the new italian place remember"

"shit… I`m sorry…" Kara begins

"For forgetting or for calling my name as you cum?" Lena asks 

Kara blinks like a deer in the headlights but Lena presses the advantage as she steps forward she says "because if it’s the later I`m just disappointed you didn’t invite me."

At first she thinks she has finally broken Kara that is until she asks "i-invite y-you"

"yes Darling, surely you have figured it out by now Supergirl" Lena says smirk fully formed as she says "I have been flirting with you for months after all"

"flirting" Kara squeaks

"yes Darling, that is generally how one expresses interest on this planet." Lena says stepping forward and now they are separated by mere feet and a single sheet

Kara gulps and seems to pull strength from somewhere before asking "would you… would you like to join me?"

Lena is momentarily stunned but she doesn’t let it show. "Darling, there is nothing I would like more, but how about we go and get lunch first because if I get into that bed with you we aren`t leaving anytime soon"

Kara nods "y-yes, uh, i`ll just get dressed then"

 

Two days later

 

Alex sighs she unlocks Kara`s door making her way toward the bedroom. Not immediately seeing her sister she calls out "Kara, you home, I haven`t heard from you and I…" she freezes and blinks twice at the sight before her as Lena kneels behind Kara Ponytail wrapped tight between her fingers as she thrusts… NOPE!!! She immediately runs for the door 'goddammit why is it always me' she thinks as she runs, she needs to get to the DEO and convince J`onn to erase her memory.


End file.
